Teaching Problems?
by PhiRadian
Summary: This is a story, about The Infamous Elgang, teaching at hamel academy! what problems will they face? rebellious students, abnormal subjects, and way of teaching? THIS. IS. TEACHING PROBLEMS! Warning : Bad Summaries, too short chapters, bad grammars. also a noob writer
1. Chapter 1

We'll airing in..

.

.

3..

.

.

2..

.

.

1..

.

.

And... S'up people! welcome to my first fanfic in this archive! i know that this was suck, you know.. i mean.. my grammar was suck.. but, i hope you will enjoy this!

So, this is a bunch of short oneshots about the Elgang being teachers. and i will said, there will be chaos. TRUST. ME.

Or not.

Okay let's start this. CAMERAAA!

Eve : Code battle seraph

Chung : Iron Paladin

Rolling..

.

.

Scene 1, Take 1..

.

.

Action!

* * *

**Disclaimer : i hate to say this.. but, Elsword belong to KOG studios**

* * *

What if the Elgangs become the teachers and the NPCs are the students? is it going to be a 'Standard of Teaching in High School'? I Guess not. Let's See..

First is, our famous Cutie teacher! The Iron Prin- I mean, Iron Paladin, Chung Seiker!

Aaahh... First day of School, full of introduction, making friends, and... Chaos..

"GIVE ME MY BOOK PLEASE! STOP PLAYING WITH ME EDAN!"

"JUMP A LITTLE MORE HIGHER, AMELIA! C'MON!"

"STOP DOING THAT LOWE!"

"I CAN'T! I MUST PRATICE DOING ROLLING SO I CAN ENTER THE RED KNIGHTS!"

"JUST STOP IT! YOU CAN PRATICE LATER!"

At the same time, our teacher miss Seiker- i mean mister Seiker enter the classroom

.

.

.

.

Everybody got silent and get back to their seats.

Chung Introduced himself to the class. "Good Morning, students! I'm your new Literature teacher. My name is Chung Seiker, but you can call me Mr. Seiker"

Valak raised his hand. "What is it, Valak?"

"Are you really a gentleman?"

Chung frowned "Yes, Why?

"Your hair is Long, mister" Penensio pointed his hand to Chung's hair

STAB!

"And you have a cute face" Speka continued

STAB!

"And your with that fake pikachu ears, i think you are going to cosplay something, not teach in here" Noah finished

STAB!

It's Super Effective!

Foe Chung fainted!

"UWAAAAHHH! CAN YOU SEE THIS! THIS IS WHAT ROYALS LOOK ALIKE! AND YOU ALL SAID THAT I WAS LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS! HUWAAAAHHH!"

Chung stormed out the room, crying loudly

What about the Class? They're laughing loudly, of course. Except Apple, for a reason.

Eve, on another class, see her Husband crying while running to the teachers room. Thinking that he was pranked by his students, she's decided to check his classrooms

the class still laughing loudly when eve enter the class. Everybody, even the crickets silenced themself. they knew that Eve was the worst lecturer ever. She is really scary, because her emotionless face.

"OKAY. What are you doing to Chung?" The Seraph said with a cold tone. Everybody, and the author too, didn't want to respond her. But, Apple slowly raised her hand.

"Uhh, Mom?" Apple's two words shocking everyone. And plus, Eve made an angelic smile to her daughter, fainting everyone for a moment. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"They're mocking father's hair and appearance"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apple you traitor" Cursed Speka

And you know what? After that, they had detention. All of them, well except the most precious eve's daughter, Apple Seiker

* * *

**And.. CUT!**

* * *

I'll end this for now. You know what? I decided to continue later. I.. i'm going to a field trip next week, and i cant wait for your opinion for my writings.

Okay, typings. Please masters, help me correct this bad story.

Short, but i'll focus on updating quickly. With short chapter too. Sorry everyone *bows*

Read and Reviews, but no flames kay? Flames are hot.


	2. Chapter 2

We'll airing in...

.

.

3...

.

.

2...

.

.

1...

.

.

I'm back. I didn't expect that i'll update this today. I'm bored right now, so i didn't have any activities and, well, i typed this chapter. I hope this will satisfied you. And thank you for your attention to this story.

Or not.

Okay let's start this. CAMERAAA!

.

Rolling...

.

.

Scene 2, Take 1...

.

.

Action!

* * *

**Disclaimer: see at chapter 1**

* * *

Chung didn't go smoothly one his introduction. Thanks to Eve, i think the class won't prank him again. They have a horrible day yesterday (except apple, you know why)

Now, let me ask you something. What's in you mind if you're in PE class? Basketball? Soccer? Tennis? Football?

Well, those are also the class thought of them. They're happy, because this would be fun.

But No, because I, the mighty author, will ruin their days. The class, and also the teachers. WAHAHAHAAHA! HAHAHAAHA! HAHAHA! Hahaha! Haha...

Sorry, let's continue our story. The PE class is'nt like what you think, because the teacher is...

.. The veteran commander, Raven!

This well trained man have a suprise for the the class... the military exercises! (Including pull up, jumping over a wall, parkour, and shooting game)

"Ten-Hut! Steady!"

All the clas obeyed his instruction, because he's holding a sword-like wood. Don't forget his fiery nasod arm. Even valak adored his nasod hand.

"My name is Commander Raven. I'll be your tutor in this PE class. Remember, i don't care if you get fainted, or exhausted at the middle of the class. But, i will punish you if you didn't finish mty command. But don't worry; you'll get to the infirmary. Understood?"

The class answered groggily "ye-yes..."

Raven seems that he didn't like that answer...

SMACK!

"WHERE IS YOUR SPIRIT!"

"YES SIRE!"

Raven smirked, "NOW, RUN 4 MILES FOR EIGHT MINUTES! YOU MUST FINISH IT AT 8 MINUTES, OR ELSE.."

All the students scared, and started to run

"Hahaha.. i love this job. Thank you, Phi"

You're wellcome, after all, you're one of my bros, right?

* * *

"Speka, don't teleporting to there! That was cheating!" Amelia tried to warn Speka.

"Cheating is better than that guy punishment!"

Well, she's better then lowe.

"What are you DOING! Rolling towards there?" edan said while he was shadow stepping

"This.. Is.. Faster.. Than.. Running!" Lowe answered while rolling. That parkour freak...

And the result is...

Lowe : Still Standing, but puked all of his food

Penensio : Panting, he was a powerful man. He's using his speed rune (i know, but everything can happen in here, right?)

Specka : Exhausted, but still want to get over this class

Noah : Fainted

Lime : twisted her ankle

Amelia : carried by Valak, because she's fainted at the middle of run

Edan : Shadow tripping, i mean he was severely injured because he always getting tripped. But still, continue this test

Valak : Carrying Amelia, Exhausted

Proto : Malfunctioned, she run with her hands

Apple : Not even sweating. Carried by Charon

* * *

"NEXT, DO PULL UP 200 TIMES!"

Lowe, Speka, Apple Fainted

"SWIM! 30 metres!"

Lime Drowned, Proto electrocuted.

"Okay. You three. You passed my test. Now you're promotioned to Sergeant. Good job, boys!"

Edan Leveled Up! Valak Leveled Up! Penensio Leveled Up!

"Help me get them to the clinic. Now!"

Edan picked Lime, Noah, and Proto. Valak picked Amelia, Speka, and Apple. Penensio "kicked" Lowe until they reach clinic.

"Honey, i know you were once, a commander. But don't push your students too hard." Rena, the nurse said to her boyfriend while brushing his little wounds

"Sorry, can't help with it. I really miss my army life" Raven answered her, while the students being nursed by other peoples.

Now, we know why Raven push his Student to their limits. So he can flirt with Rena. That pervert guy..

* * *

**And.. Cut!**

* * *

Well, this is it. Only for you my masters. Again, help me to fix this stories by reviewing. Thanks for your Attention. Au Revoir

Reviews:

Nilla Chii : You think So? Well, i'm glad you like it. Help me correct the faults, kay?

Updated : 1/5/2014 5:41 PM, sorry. I typed seven but that maust be eight minutes. again, i'm sorry.


End file.
